Miss NewYork
by Kaly'ah
Summary: Alyssa, jeune NewYorkaise de 19 ans et demi, se voit forcer de raconter sa vie délirante dans un journal intime.DMxOC HGxRW HPxOC Rating K pour un language assez libre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow le peuple !**

**Disclaimers :** Les persos, l'univers... ne m'appartiennent pas comme vous vous en doutés; ils sont à la sublime Joanne K.Rowling ! Sinon les autres persos, quelques lieus... et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi !

**Couple principal :** Alyssa Spencer/... Dites-moi si vous voulez que je casse le suspens dans une tite review! Comment ça je cherche des excuses bidons pour avoir des reviews??? Nan, sérieusement dites-le mwa! Où sinon vous pouvez toujours remontez votre curseur pour casser le troop boon suspens!

**Genre:** Humour enfin j'espère; ça sera plus présent à partir du chapitre 3 !

**Pour vous repérer:** La guerre est terminée, les héros du livres ont maintenant 19/20ans et vivent à New-York où ils étudient à la Fac.

**N/A :** J'écris cette fic en l'Honneur de New-York, une ville que j'adooore mais où je n'ai jamais pu aller!lol Je me suis inspirée pour le type journal des livres de Meg Cabot ma 2ème auteur préférée.

Bon je vais vous laisser _savourer _ce chapitre (comment ça je m'donne troop d'imporatance?!) !

**Bonne Année !!! x. Kaly'ah**

_**Mercredi 31 Août, 17 heures, Chez RedCream, le glacier du coin :**_

J'ai décidé de ne pas commencer par _Cher Journal_. C'est beaucoup trop ringard et puis j'aurais l'air de te parler et de te considérer comme un être pensant si j'utilisais cette expression même si c'est précisément ce que je suis en train de faire et que c'est justement ça le but : te prendre pour un ami, un confident.

Te donner un prénom aurait été pire et si je me présentais j'aurais l'air de t'accorder de l'importance, voire même du respect ce que je ne veux surtout pas !!!

Bon tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi un esprit aussi équilibré que le mien se retrouve à raconter sa vie à un stupide cahier, sans vouloir te vexer !?! Oh merde, voilà que maintenant je me soucie de tes sentiments ! Dans quelle galère je me suis mise en écoutant ce vieux schnock qu'est le psy de la fac !?!

Selon lui je me sentirais incomprise par les « huluberlus de mon âge », une façon pour lui de dire jeunes, et il explique ce manque par le fait que ma mère est morte quand j'avais 9 ans et que comme mon père est Briseur de Sortilèges à l'étranger, donc présent seulement 2 mois par an, j'ai souvent dû me débrouiller seule et que je me suis forgé une carapace.

Il dit aussi que je comble cette solitude en écoutant une musique à la fois mélancolique et violente pour essayer d'exprimer une haine trop longtemps refoulée.

DuSchnock m'a alors suggéré de l'exprimer en écrivant un journal intime. Et moi en croyant qu'il plaisantait j'ai explosé de rire ! Non mais c'est vrai, vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des gens de 19 ans 1/2 qui tiennent un journal intime si ce n'est pour raconter leurs exploits sexuels? Bon en tout cas, lui, il m'a prise pour une demeurée et il m'a tendu un affreux et vieux cahier grisâtre et poussiéreux en m'expliquant son fonctionnement et l'aide que les journaux intimes pouvaient avoir sur les gens comme moi, les incompris de la société !

J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que je ne n'étais pas solitaire, que j'avais pleins d'amis, et que le rock n'était pas un moyen d'exprimer une quelconque haine mais que c'est la musique que les « huluberlus de mon âge » écoute ! Il m'a simplement répondu que les gens comme moi nient toujours leur maladie alors qu'on peut les aider à la soigner.

Il a ensuite ajouté d'un ton triomphant :

« Alors dites-moi, si vous êtes comme les huluberlus de votre âge, pourquoi n'avez vous pas de petit ami ? »

Je l'ai regardé, incrédule, et je me suis exclamée, les mains levées au ciel :

« Mais parce que les hommes sont des cons !!! »

Le Dr DuScnock m'a scruté de ses petits yeux humides derrière ses grosses lunettes et il a commencé à fouiller dans tous ses tiroirs en murmurant « je me suis peut-être trompé, je me suis peut-être trompé ».

J'ai alors crié : « Haha, vous avez vu, j'ai raison !!! ».

Il a sorti d'un tiroir une demi-douzaine de prospectus intitulés :

« La gaieté chez les jeunes » ou encore « Homosexualité anormalité ? »

J'ai alors attrapé le journal avec la ferme intention de ne jamais l'utiliser et je me suis enfuie.

Malheureusement, j'ai la colocataire la plus sérieuse de Manhattan, si ce n'est de l'Amérique, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger, et je me retrouve maintenant à écrire dans un stupide et vieux journal intime grisâtre !

On a quand même passé toute la soirée à critiquer DuSchnock en mangeant de la glace, une première pour Mione si vous voulez mon avis, elle idolâtre tout le personnel de la fac, du service d'entretien à la directrice. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il lui a dit qu'elle a un horrible manque de confiance en elle alors elle passe son temps à travailler pour qu'on ne remarque pas à quel point elle n'est pas parfaite…

Bon je te laisse, j'espère pour toujours, ma glace arrive !!!

* * *

**Aloors vous aimez? Vous détestez? Une tite revieww???? Kisssss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cucuw!!! **

**Blabla trèès utile de l'auteur(c'est pas ironik' :D): OK alors dabord je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai eu un problème avec le site pour le "postage" du chapitre mais il été déjà prêt avant lundii, désolé!!! Aloors ce chapitre est un peu plus long(4ps Word je crois), mais je suis pas très satisfaite! Enfaite, ya toujours pas d'humour et puis on rentre pas encore dans la pseudo "action" qui y aura plus tard! Naan; mon chapitre préféré c'est le 3 pour le moment, dedans j'ai vraiment essayé de mettre des truks drôle et puis ya les 2 évènements dont Alyssa parle dans ce chapitre qui se produisent! Pour le moment j'ai écris que les 3/4 du chapitre 3 et il est énorme, je crois que je le couperai en 2 mais que je le posterai le même jour: dimanche prochain! J'ai faite quelques modifications: seule Alyssa, Hermione et un autre perso( Ellye) vont à la FAC! Ya aussi Draco, Blaise, Théodore Nott... Pour Harry, Ron... je sais pas encore! Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques n'hésitez pas!!! **

**Un grooos merciii à lixouille et Tinn-Tamm pour vos suuuperrr' reviews!!! Kiss'! Bonne Lecture ! **

_**Mercredi 31 Août, 23 heures, dans mon lit :**_

Oh non !!! Demain c'est la rentrée ! Je retourne à la Fac pour ma deuxième année d'Etude Avancées Générales ! Je ne pourrai plus glander toute la journée et aller en boîte la nuit !!!

Oh, Mione crie pour que je baisse le son de la merveilleuse musique que j'écoute pour couvrir le son de leur passionneux échanges, ou plutôt selon elle pour que j'enlève ce satané rock qui l'empêche de regarder le super film qui passe à la télé avec son namoureuh !

Tu parles ! Je parie qu'ils ne savent même pas de quoi parle le film si il y en a un, trop occupés à se bécoter !!!

Tiens, en parlant de ma charmante colocataire et de son merveilleux petit copain, ils m'ont dit tout à l'heure qu'il nous invités tous dans un bar-resto-concert (ndla : c'est comme ça que je les appelle lol) demain pour nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Pas très classe pour nous dire que Mione est enceinte si vous voulez mon avis, bien qu'elle continue à le nier.

Mais c'est pas ça le plus gros problème. L'énorme problème même c'est que _tous_, ça veut dire tout la bande et toute la bande ça veut dire Ron et Mione, évidemment, Eli, Matthew et HARRY !!!

Harry, un garçon super sympa. Harry, un gars ultra sexy. Harry, le mec qui a sauvé le monde il y a deux ans en tuant Voldemort. Harry, MON EX PETIT COPAIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un conseil : ne sortez jamais avec un pote à vos potes, vous serez obliger à vous le taper à toutes les sorties groupées ! (ndla : pas dans ce sens bande de pervers!Xd).

Jusque là, j'avais réussi à l'éviter, mais demain ça présence est obligatoire comme ses deux meilleurs amis annoncent qu'ils vont avoir un bébé ! Oh ça va être hyper embarrassant comme situation !!!

Bon je vais mettre à la porte le petit copain de my best, demain c'est comme même la rentrée !!! Mince, je crois qu'Hermione déteint sur moi !

_**Mercredi 31 Août, 23h46, dans mon lit :**_

Quand je suis entrée dans le salon Hermione était assise à califourchon sur Ron. BEURK !!!

Voici notre petite conversation :

Moi : Roon ?!?

Ron, en se dégageant d'Hermione : Hum…heu…oui ?

Moi : Dehors !!!

Ron : Mais non le film n'est pas encore fini !!!

Moi : Si vous n'étiez pas trop occupés à vous embrassez, vous remarqueriez que la télé est éteinte !

Hermione : On a remarqué ! Mais…heu…la télé a…

Ron : Hum, elle a…

Moi : De quoi il parlait ?

Ron et Hermione : Hein ! Quoi ?

Moi : Le film ! De quoi il parlait ?

Ron : Mmm…

Hermione : Heu…et bien, c'est compliqué à expliqué !

Moi : Quelle chaîne ?

Eux : Hein ?

Moi, en prenant le programme de télé : Si c'est si compliqué à expliquer, je veux lire le résumé !

Ron : La 13Magique !!!

Moi : Haha !!! _Opération Torride à Saint-Mangouste_

Je savais pas que t'aimais les pornos Mione !!!

Hermione : Heu…et bien, c'était un porno classique !!!

Moi : Mais oui bien sûr ! Maintenant, Ron, dehors!!!

Ron : C'est aussi l'appart d'Hermione et Hermione ne veut pas que je parte, hein ?

Hermione : Exactement !!!

Moi : C'est quoi cette bouteille ? Du Whisky Pur Feu ? Hermione t'es malade!Et pour le bébé alors ?

Ron, en paniquant : Hein quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de bébé ? Mione t'es pas enceinte, dis ???

Hermione : Bien sûr que non, Ron !!!C'est Allyssa qui c'est faite cette idée ! Elle croit que c'est ce que l'on veut leur dire demain !

Ils parurent soudain malalaise.

Moi : Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

Eux : non mais rien, ben qui ta dit qu'on avait quelque chose, bien sûr que non on va très bien, pourquoi on irait pas bien d'ailleurs, tout baigne, comme d'habitude !

Moi : Hum…heu oui, c'est pas tout mais…demain c'est comme même la rentrée Mione, tu sais la rentrée…

Ron : Elle s'enfoue que ce soit la rentrée ! Elle préfère rester avec moi ! Pas vrai Mione ?

Hermione : Roon ?????????????

Ron : Oui chérie ?

Toutes les deux : DEHORS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron : Oh, d'accord c'est bon ! A demain !

Bon mission accomplie !!!Maintenant il faut que je dorme !!!

_**Jeudi 1 Septembre, 0h16, dans mon lit :**_

Et si il avait une copine ? Hein ! Si il avait une copine ? Moi je serai toute seule et on pensera que je n'arrive pas à trouver de petit copain parce que je l'aime encore ce qui est totalement faux !!! Il faut absolument que j'active le plan j'ai passer le cap demain !!!

Il est minuit passé et comme je me lève hyper tôt demain il faut que je me couche !!!

_**Jeudi 1 Septembre, 1h20, dans mon lit :**_

Ca m'énerve je pense qu'à ça !!! J'arrive pas à dormir ! Je vais voir Mione tampis si je la réveille !!!

_**Jeudi 1 Septembre, 2h40, dans mon lit : **_

Hermione ne dormait pas. Elle lisait un énorme bouquin de _Maléfices Avancés, niveau 11._

Quand je lui ai dit que je n'arrivai pas à dormir elle m'a balancé son livre et elle m'a dit :

« Alors interroge-moi sur les 320 premières pages ! »

Cette fille est cinglée !

Je lui ai donc fait réviser ses 320 sortilèges et en même temps j'ai essayé de rentrer avec tact Harry dans la conversation. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai fait avec tact mais Hermione m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée ! C'est mauvais signe !

Harry est pas mal, il doit en avoir une ou alors il a lui aussi activé le plan : j'ai passé le cap !

Bon voici notre conversation :

Moi : Quelle est la particularité du sortilège de Fixage ?

On va où au fait demain ?

Mione : Quand on lance le sortilège de Fixage on fait apparaître un objet qui nous aidera à fixer ce que l'on veut. On ne fixe pas directement, c'est une action indirecte contrairement à la plupart des sorts.

Je ne sais pas c'est Ron qui s'occupe de ça.

Moi : En quel année a t-il été inventé ?

Ca promet si c'est Ron qui s'occupe de tout !

Mione : En 1625.

Ron ne s'occupe pas de tout ! Mais j'ai pensé qu'on devrait lui montrer qu'on a confiance en lui !

Moi : Par qui ?

Le laisser choisir le resto c'est lui montrer qu'on a confiance en lui ???

Mione : Par un vieux mage Irlandais un peu fou, Théodore Bonnepoire.

Ce n'est pas l'acte en lui-même c'est ce qu'il représente.

Moi : Mmmm….Je ne sais pas ce tu cherches à faire, Mione, mais avec Ron c'est foutu d'avance !

A quel sortilège est-il similaire ?

Mione : Au sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle.

C'est justement en ayant ce genre de pensées défavorisantes envers Ron qu'on lui fait perdre confiance !

Moi : Hermione, Ron est incapable de faire la différence entre ses caleçons sales et ses chaussettes alors comment veux-tu lui donnait de plus grande tâche que de choisir le resto ???

Hermione : … Regard noir.

Moi : Heu, hum…Pourquoi le sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle est plus utile que celui de fixage ?

Hermione : Le sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle est plus utile car il est plus pratique est rapide que celui de Fixage.

Moi : Tout juste !!! On passe à un sort basique maintenant ! Heu…le sortilège de l'Impérium !

Mione : Haha, facile !!! Du latin _imperium_ il évoque un ordre, un commandement, une puissance supérieure. Souvent attribué à …

Moi : Harry a une copine ?????????

Mione : Heu, non, je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

Moi : heu je sais pas comme ça ! Mais tu es bien sûr qu'il en a pas ?

Mione : Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'il n'en a pas ! Mais dis moi, tu serais pas encore amoureuse de lui ?

Moi : NOOON !!!C'est juste pour savoir si je n'aurai pas l'air d'une abruti demain sans copain !

Mione : Tu n'auras pas l'air d'une abruti, tu sais le célibat c'est très bien aussi…

Moi : Mione !

Mione : Bon d'accord ce n'est pas si bien que ça mais je ne pense pas que Harry est une copine ! Tu sais il est très occupé en ce moment et…

Moi : Oufff !

Mione : Ne t'emballe pas trop vite je t'ai bien dit que je n'en avais aucune idée !

Moi : Mais tu pense qu'il n'en a pas !

Mione : Oui

Moi : Bon, tu sais s'il a eu une copine récemment ?

Mione : Heu, Ron m'a dit qu'il en avais eu une mais ça n'a pas durée !

Moi : …

Mione : Tu continues à me faire réviser ???

Moi : oui…

Bon d'accord je n'ai pas rentrée Harry avec tact dans la conversation ! N'empêche j'ai appris une chose en écrivant notre conversation : même si Harry ne débarque pas avec une fille j'aurai l'air d'une abruti qui n'arrive pas à passée le cap, ça fait 4 mois que je n'ai pas eut de petit copain ou de rendez-vous !

Bon maintenant il faut vraiment que je dorme !

_**Jeudi 1**__**er**__** Septembre, 4h30, dans mon lit :**_

Comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis aller dans le salon regardait la télé !

C'est affreux qu'à cette heure ci il y a soit des pornos, soit des documentaires ou des films à l'eau de rose ! J'ai vite décrochée le doc sur les Moustiques Australiens Migrateurs Magiques et leurs piqûres qui transforme nos oreilles en hot-dog alors j'ai regardé un film .

C'est l'histoire d'une fille peu sociable et hyper maladroite qui ne vit que pour son travail. Un jour alors qu'elle va faire ses courses elle voit son ex avec une blonde au gros seins super canon, elle est enceinte. Elle va alors se rendre compte que sa vie n'est qu'un fiasco et elle va aller dans un bar se soûler. Elle va alors coucher avec un gars complètement debile et qui est boucher mais elle va tombé amoureuse de lui. Déprimant, non ???

Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la morale de ce film -si il y en a une- mais j'ai au moins trouvé qu'elle que chose de rassurant dans cette histoire : je ne rencontrerai jamais Harry dans un supermarché avec une blonde aux gros seins super canon qui est enceinte, je me fais livrée !!!

Bon maintenant JE DORS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S : Tu as sûrement remarqué que j'ai fait des progrès : je ne t'ai pas pris pour un être pensant de toute la soirée et je crois qu'en écrivant cette simple phrase je viens de ruiner tous mes efforts !!


End file.
